Castle On A Cloud - A Story About Young Cosette
by thereisacastleonacloud
Summary: A story that about Cosette's childhood with the Thénardiers. Some of it I got from the musical, but most of it I made up. Enjoy and please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I remember the day my mummy gave me away to the Thénardier's. I wasn't sure why we had to part, but I wasn't happy about it. "I'm sorry, Cosette. I am not able to support you and if you stay with me I'm afraid we will have to part in the worst way. my mummy said to my. I kept questioning why, and the same reasons popped up: "I can not take care of you, Cosette." or "I will not be able to support you, Cosette." I started wondering if my mummy hated me. "Do you promise they will treat me just as you do?" I asked my mummy. "Do you?" my mummy asked Madame Thénardier. "Of course!" she replied. "Come on in." said the Madame. I entered into the inn. "Goodbye, Cosette. I love you." my mummy said as she walked away. I felt tears rolling down my face. I felt like there was nothing left to me. Which was true, because I had to part with the person who mean't most the most to me. I sat down and cried.

Sorry, it's a little bit short! If you guys like it I will post the next chapter later tonight. Please leave your opinion, hope you liked it! xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Here. Go sweep upstairs." said Madame Thénardier, with an evil look in her eye. She tossed a broom and dirty clothes at me. I looked at her confused. "Why? My mummy doesn't make me sweep." I said. "Well I'm in charge of you now, and you do what I say!" she shouted. I grabbed the broom and the dirty dress and went upstairs, crying. "Why did you leave me with _these _people, mummy?" I said to myself. "Maybe you do hate me." I put the dirty dress on and began to sweep. I already hated it here, and I hadn't even been there for a day. I looked at my other dress, and saw the doll that my mummy had given me the pocket. I dropped the broom and went over to grab it. It was a plain old rag doll, but I still loved it. It reminded me of my mummy. I hugged it tight and closed my eyes. "Please come back mummy. Please come back." I whispered.

Did you guys enjoy chapter 2? I will post chapter 3 soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I grabbed the broom, still holding the doll and looked out the window. There were tons of kids outside playing and laughing with their friends and parents. I sighed, and started sweeping again. I looked out the window again, and I saw a doll store across the road. It had the prettiest doll in the front window. It had a blue dress and stood inside a heart shaped window with a light inside. "There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep, not in my castle on a cloud." I started singing. It was a song my mummy sang to me when I was younger. I didn't remember the words, so I just made up my own. I heard someone coming upstairs, it was Madame! I wasn't nearly finished sweeping! "Look what we have here." she said. "What have you been doing this whole time? This place is not _near _spotless!" she screamed.

Shout out to DJDanger1 for giving me a nice review! Thank you! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I stood there, terrified. I didn't know what to say. "What have you been doing, Cosette?! Speak up!" she said, her voice getting louder. I still stood there, in silence. "Not going to talk? Fine." she said, clenching her teeth together. She approached me, and looked me straight in the eye, furious. She raised her hand and gave me a hard slap on the cheek. I started crying again. "Your tears will do you no good, Cosette! What were you doing?" she yelled. I kept crying. She gave me another hard slap on my other cheek. I rubbed it and cried more. The definitely left two red marks on my cheeks. "Stop it, Madame!" I cried out, not trying to. "What did you just say?" she said, looking at me. "N-nothing." I replied, quietly. "Did you just tell me to stop?" she asked. I didn't say anything. She grabbed the neck of my dress and pulled me close. "You _never _tell me what to do." she said. She started pulling me by the neck of my dress downstairs and she threw me outside into the snow. I started to cry, a lot. I reached into my pocket, to grab my doll, but it wasn't there. "Oh no, must have left it inside!" I said. I started praying that my mum would come to bring me back, like I did everyday. "Why is help not coming?" I asked myself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Another shout out to DJDanger1 because she's amazing. :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hello, Fantine." Madame Thénardier said. "Hello, Madame." replied Fantine. "I'm here to give you some francs for my child. You said she was getting ill." said Fantine "Oh, yes, very. And you might need to send some more next week too." said Madame, trying to sound worried. Fantine handed Madame an envelope with 80 francs inside of it. It was silent for a moment. "Your Cosette is loving it here, what a wonderful kid." said Madame. "Madame, where is Cosette? May I see her?" asked Fantine. "Of course! Let me go get her." replied Madame. "Stay right here." I heard the door open, and I hid in a bush. "Cosette, someone's here for you." she said from inside. She came outside. "Cosette? Where are you, you little brat?" she shouted. "Is it my mum?" I said weakly. "What?" answered Madame. "Is it my mum?" I clarified. "Yes. It's your rotten mother. But you won't get to see her if you keep hiding." she said. I came out of the bush, carefully, and ran inside. "Cosette! My darling!" cried out my mummy. I ran toward her and gave her a hug. She returned the hug and picked me up. "Mummy, are you here to bring me home with you?" I asked, happier than ever. She was quiet for a second. "I'm sorry, but no, Cosette." she said, sadly, and put me down. "W-what?" I said, confused. "B-but..." I started crying. I didn't want her to see me cry, but I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, Cosette." she said, looking at me. "But mayb-." she stopped. "Cosette, why are your cheeks red?" asked my mum. "And where did your other dress go?" I swallowed hard, and looked at Madame. "She's just so happy to see you! And she wanted a different dress, so I got her one?" said Madame, smiling and trying to cover my mouth. My mum looked at her with a confused look. "Cosette, do they treat you well? Do you like living here?" my mum asked. I didn't now what to say. I loked at Madame. She looked at me with a it-you-tell-the-truth-you'll-pay look. I got scared and nervous. I looked at my mum, then at Madame, over and over again. "Mummy, I hate it here!" I yelled, but I didn't mean to. "They make me cle-." I started, and got stopped by Madame. "Cosette, we better get you back to bed. We don't want you to get even more sick!" said Madame. and threw me outside again.

* * *

Whew, this is the longest chapter I've written! Hope you all like it! xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Monsieur Thénardier came to Fantine and Madame. "Oh, hello, Fantine." Monsieur said, drunk. He shook her hand and kissed it. "Hello, Monsieur." Fantine said, pulling her hand away. "I have brought 80 francs for my daughter." "Oh, that little brat- I mean, oh, yes, Colette. Always getting sick." replied Monsieur. "Cosette." corrected Madame. "She's such a treasure to us. We treat her with so much respect." Monsieur said. "That's great to hear. I must go now, I have to earn more money to pay for Cosette next week." Fantine said. "Make sure you give this to Cosette." she handed a doll to Madame, and walked away, crying. Madame come outside again, but this time I didn't have time to hide. "I warned you." Madame said. "I warned you, and now you'll pay the price." I tried not to cry. "Please don't hurt me." I mumbled to myself. She came up and slapped me. "You will not eat for a week!" I rubbed my cheek and cried. "A whole week?" I asked. "Now it's two." she said. "And you will sleep out here for the night." she said, and went inside. She grabbed my two dolls, and threw them outside into the mud in the woods. I grabbed them and hugged them.

* * *

I'll post chapter 7 soon! xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

It was now dark out, and very cold. I tried to warm up in the snow, but it didn't work. "There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby, she's nice to see and she's soft to touch. She says 'Cosette, I love you very much.'" I sang hugging my doll. "SHUT YOUR FACE!" Madame yelled. I started humming quietly, and then I fell asleep. In the morning, I went inside. There were drunks asleep on the floor everywhere. "Cosette, I need you to clean all of the rooms upstairs. No one is in them, except Eponine. You better not wake her. And they better be spotless!" Madame demanded. "A-all of them?" I asked. "Yes! Did you not hear me the first time?" she yelled. "Sorry, Madame." I said. "Worthless child." she mumbled. I grabbed a broom and went upstairs. I began sweeping the first room, out of five. I started humming, quietly, so no one would hear me. I finished the first two rooms, and the next one was Eponine's. Eponine was the Thenardier's daughter, she was spoiled. I started sweeping. There were toys everywhere, and a shelf full of dolls. I looked and them while I swept. I started to sing, forgetting that Eponine was asleep. She screamed. "MUMMY!" she yelled. "THERE IS SOMEONE IN MY ROOM!" "I'll be right up, honey!" Madame said, and ran upstairs. I never heard her say something so nice.

* * *

Sorry, a little short! Enjoy! 8 will be up in a minute!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I stood there, as she spoke to Eponine. "Don't worry honey, it's just the little brat, Cosette. Don't talk to her, or go near her." said Madame, glancing at me. "Let's go get you some breakfast, I'll be down there in a minute." Eponine looked at me with an evil smile, and headed downstairs. "I told you not to wake her." said Madame. "I'm sorry. I got distra-" I started. "No excuses!" she shouted, and went downstairs. I was just glad she didn't hurt me. I finished the last two rooms, as well as Eponine's, and headed downstairs. "What are you doing down here, Cosette?" asked Madame. "I-I finished sweeping." I said. "I-I finished sweeping." she said, mocking me. Eponine giggled. "I did." I replied. "Then go fetch me some water from the well in the wood!" she demanded. I went outside, and looked inside the window. She was spoiling Eponine. She made her breakfast, got her a new dress and got her a new doll. Madame looked at the window and saw me, she came over. "What are you doing, Cosette? Why are you still here? I told you to go getch some water from the well!" she yelled. "But Madame, please do not make me go into the darkness and cold all by myself!" I said. "You do what I say. I will not asked twice." she said. I grabbed the pail and started walking towards the wood. I looked back at the inn, she was still pampering Eponine. I hummed while I lowered the pail into the well. I heard someone walking in the woods, and saw a man. I quickly raised the pail and grabbed it and hid behind a tree, hoping they wouldn't hurt me. The man walked closer to me, and peeked behind the tree. I knew he found me, I shut my eyes tightly. "Child, where do you live?" he asked me. I looked at him. "At the inn." I said, quietly. He thought for a moment. "What's your name?" he asked. "I'm cold Cosette." I said. "Come with me." he said and looked at the pail. "Do you need help with that?" I nodded. He grabbed the pail in one hand, and my hand in the other. I smiled as we walked back to the inn.

* * *

Did you like it? Please leave your opinion!


End file.
